


Camshow

by The_Frostivus_Delegation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Before BL3, F/M, Troy Calypso - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Frostivus_Delegation/pseuds/The_Frostivus_Delegation
Summary: The reader has paid an exorbitant amount of money on the highest tier of membership to the Calypso twins, and enjoys the reward for Siren Tier.  You know why you're here, and it's in the story. It's okay, we don't judge around here, enjoy yourself.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken quite some time, and some unscrupulous methods, but you had finally amassed enough money to purchase the final tier of membership to the Calypso twins. An amount that only some, if any others at all had donated to reach the coveted Siren Tier. If the Echosite you read was to be believed, this would give you a private meeting with the Calypso of your choosing. Only for a few hours mind you, but you only wanted a moment of being the one single person that he would focus on. Troy Calypso, the handsome, cocky, and all around dazzling showman that he was had all of your attention in every broadcast. You fell for him hard, crushing on his looks and voice and every little way he handled himself on air. This is why you found yourself on Promethea, your hands together tightly as you made your way through Meridian. You checked your Echo device another time and looked at the message sent to you. Troy himself had sent it telling you where to go through the streets into the base of a modest looking storefront. Though inside was a much different story, with other followers who were less psycho and more obsessed fans separated down the middle of the lounge. They were stopped from filling out the entire room by velvet ropes that kept a path through the center to back where on an extravagant and gaudy couch lay next to a door to the back. 

Your Echodevice vibrated and toned as it alerted you as everyone else's went off in tandem, filling the closed room with noise and clamor as everyone tried to squeeze around each other and look at their screens to see what was happening. You were about to move to one side of the crowd before a Maliwan trooper grabbed your shoulder and held you in place. You didn't even notice him standing by the door when you came in but you obeyed and stayed in place while looking back to the crowd. There was much more commotion and the door to the back was thrown open. Out of the open gateway flew a small robotic camera that scanned the crowd and their loving cheers and cries of excitement. That's when you saw him step out, smug grin and furred coat and all the eyes on him. Troy Calypso in the flesh, raising his hands as he steps into the room. "What you all came to see! How's it going here on Meridian!" He puts his hand to his ear to listen to the collective screams and yells of the fervent followers. " Haha, damn right, I just love to hear that sound. Glad to see all these Eridian tiers here!" He ate up all the attention, sitting down on the couch behind him. His grey eyes gazed across the entirety of the crowd before trailing up the path in the center to focus on you. He smirks and tussles his hair with his robotic arm. "And look at that, a Siren tier follower. I'm going to be honest, me and Tyreen never thought someone would donate all that money. I mean, we just made up a number! Ha...but here you are." He gestures to the guard with a nod of the head, the Maliwan trooper giving you a firm push towards the male siren sitting so openly on the couch for you. Your legs felt weak, and it was hard to believe this was actually happening as you took slow steps towards Troy. The other followers behind the ropes gave a range of reactions, from jealousy to excitement and sadness for their own various reasons. The camera zoomed in on you, flying around your body before heading back to hover near its owner.

"Well now, you're not just some ugly stepchild that murdered their way to inheritance money, we've actually got ourselves quite the babe!" Troy sat forward, watching you approach with that smile of his, assessing your body with his off-color irises that show his deep thinking beneath his boastful exterior. "I can't lie, I'm a fan of some meat on my girls." He stood and looked down at you, the small distance between you two excruciating as you could just...stumble or reach out and feel the toned chest and alluring body of his faultless body. "Alright, you paid for it, get on through there." He chuckled, pushing on your lower back to send you towards the door as he waved to the other occupants of the room before winking at the camera and following behind you, a soft tone confirming that the camera returned to Troy. You took a moment to look around as you entered the back, a large bed that could easily fit several people was sunk slightly into the floor and the soft carpet covered the visible floor.There were two full mirrors with wardrobes next to them, and the clothes sticking out that you could see alluded to one of them belonging to a respective twin. There was a soft glow in the room that permeated from the ceiling where the entire surface was a glass tank full of luminescent fish who swam in schools, causing the light to be slightly brighter or dimmer in areas as they traveled. You were so caught up in the moment that you were only brought back by a cough from the Calypso who now sat on the bed with a knowing look. "Yeah, pretty awesome, requested it myself." He used his standard hand to grab at the collar of his coat and catch the chains of his neck-wear and pull it off, tossing it to the side of the bed as he leaned back and supported himself with his arms. he was fully on display for you, the tattoos on his chiseled chest looking breathtaking in the shifting light of the bedroom. "Now, you've paid all this money to worship me huh? Well?" His grin only got wider as he watched you, goading you into moving.

  
You stepped closer, your hands shaking slightly as you were entranced with his body. This was really happening, you thought to yourself, and it was happening to you. Your hands tentatively reached out to press lightly against his chest as if you were worried about him being angry or telling you to leave. "Relax babe, you're gonna get all your money's worth out of this, so try to enjoy yourself. Well, try to enjoy me that is." He laughs softly, tossing his hair. You took a deep breath to gather yourself before pressing firmly and sliding your hands across his chest. You studied every small mark or spot with your touch, your fingertips tracing the lines of his name on his stomach before riding the lines where the siren marks ended on his shoulder. Your digits ran small circles around as they mimicked the shapes before you slowly slid a finger or two across his soft nipples. After a few passes the small buds stiffened and you played with them as you enjoyed the texture, looking up at your idol for approval that his warm eyes gave in return. "Mmm, you know, I'm thinking that you're not just into the way I look, are ya babe?" It was at this point that you realized how fast your heart was beating in your chest. If it was pounding any faster you would be shaking, and the surge of blood through you made you feel heated in the cooled room. "I'm pretty sure that you like a guy who takes charge, I mean, me and my sister are practically gods, so I think a bit of power gets you real excited huh? Take off those clothes for me." Your hands slowly moved to your waist and held the hem of your shirt before you even realized they were moving. You were enjoying this as much as he was, and the tone of his voice and his orders caused you to squeeze your thighs together as you pulled your shirt up and over your head. It fell to the ground as Troy stared at your body, tilting his head back slightly. Your fingers then slipped under your waistline and pulled your pants down, leaving you in your underwear and exposed to the star before you. He whistled as he took you all in, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "Now why did you have to go and hide all that? You've got it going on, babe. Turn around, bring that over here." He waved his hand towards himself and you faithfully obeyed, moving in close to where he sat before facing away from him and pressing your ass against his lap. A soft tone sounded as the camera flew around you both, observing from the air as Troy's firm hand rubbed your side before resting on your hip. "Don't worry, this isn't being broadcast. This is for my personal collection, so really give it your all. Start moving those hips babe." He leaned in and licked at the edge of your ear before his teeth pressed down. Your breath caught in your throat as you started to grind against his stiff pants where you could clearly feel a growing tent forming. Your movements were slow and measured, you hoped you were pleasing him but it was hard to focus under his attention. His hand slid up your stomach to grope your chest, squeezing through the fabric as his lips traveled down your neck. They pursed and planted a firm kiss without letting up, only pulling off once a noticeable mark was left in the soft flesh. Your breath had gained speed and your rear pressed back pertly against his bulge until you felt his metal arm brace across your stomach. You looked back at him, but his eyes were closed as his face was much more serious than before. He thrusted against your form, humping against your ass while his teeth grazed the soft skin of your neck. "Damn babe, you really trying to drive a god crazy?" Troy's words were less focused as he helped himself to your body, and you were eager to oblige. His human hand took off your bra before finding it's way back to your chest to return the action you have to his own, circling and grinding across your stiff nipples. Your ragged breath and reactive body was more than enough to show your pleasure, and you gave soft gasps and moans under his control. He owned your body and was taking what he desired. 

"Fuck, i feel like I'm gonna burst..." Troy moved his arm off your stomach, pushing you down to your knees before turning you around. He had pulled his pants down to his knees, and you stared at his twitching cock. It was so big, you hardly imagined it would fit into anyone. Piercings lined the shaft and caught the light whenever it was particularly strong over them. A small drip of precum had formed at the tip, slightly running down the side as his hand slipped into your hair and pulled you in close to his length. "Alright, be a good girl and say ahh!" Your mouth hung open as your eyes looked up to him, and he had his grin back as he pushed his thick head into your mouth. He sighed softly and you gently lapped at the small slit on top, collecting the slightly salty taste of his arousal. You only had a moment of this calm before Troy started thrusting against your tongue. You sealed your lips around his shaft and sucked softly as he moved. "Now that's good, fuck." He grabbed the camera with his free hand and brought it in close on you, his calm breath slightly more shallow. "Smile for the tape, babe." His hand then pushed you down further until your mouth pressed against his base, this hard tip of his cock hitting your throat. You gagged slightly but tried to hold out the best you could as his malehood throbbed in your warm throat before he pulled out. "I could do that all day, but I want more." He grinned down at you but his gaze was much more hungry than before. He lifted you up and laid you back on the bed, stepping out of his pants in the meantime. You didn't need to be ordered this time as you slipped your underwear off, and arousal coated your crotch and thighs as he watched. He moved over you, his soft hand sliding up your body to grab your wrist as you spread your legs in anticipation of what's to come. He didn't speak this time, instead just dragging his hot cock across your folds, grinding into your nethers. His piercings slid over your clit and it earned a jolt of pleasure through your body as you made sure to keep your legs open. "Tell me you want me babe."

  
You nodded slowly, how could you stop now? With him over you, teasing you with his own perfect body, it was too much to resist. Troy grinned and kissed you deeply, pressing his lips into your own as he slipped inside you. Whatever noises you made were muffled by his tongue pushing its way into your mouth and tangling with yours. You squeezed around his intruding length as he worked it deeper into your slit as it spread you apart, the cool metal of his piercings a shocking contrast to his hot shaft. Your legs shook and hung open as he bottomed out inside you, his tip giving the entrance of your womb a firm press as his hand squeezed your wrist, letting you know that even through the tough and showy exterior he was still feeling the same pleasure you were. He broke the kiss and looked down at you from above, his steel eyes watching you pant and shift under him as he gave a heavy throb inside you. Troy then slowly pulled his hips back and tugged his dick out of you at a painfully sedated pace that peaked when the rim of his swollen cockhead rubbed against the upper part of your inner walls. He noticed your reaction and repeated it several more times, pushing in and pulling out the same inch or so of his cock as he grinned more and more with each arch of your back and desperate sound in your voice. He then let go of your wrist and moved his palm to rest on your mound, his thumb working wet laps across your full bud and making your reactions much more visceral. You huffed and cried out as you were subject to your god's attention and it was more than you could take. You begged for him to take you, to use you and mostly to stop teasing. His hand moved away from your clit and slid up your elevated back as his metal arm pinned your hands above your head and he brought his face right up to yours. He chuckled softly before slamming into your hips, bringing you both fully together before he pulled back and he railed right back into you. You moaned and gasped, the much harder pace taking your breath away as he shook your frame with each meeting of your bodies, his length filling you to the brim before leaving you feeling empty as it slid out before it started all over again. His human hand gripped your shoulder and neck from behind as he moved his head down, his tongue dragging across your nipple and his lips pulling at it as he sucked. Troy only let up on your chest when he switched which tit he gave his attention to, giving both the same treatment. His hips gained speed and the dripping mess you were caused his faster thrusts to have a wet echo that filled the room upon every finished stroke. You pulled at his metal arm, desperate to push or grab onto him but being unable as he ravaged your body. You lost yourself in the pleasure, whimpering his name beneath him and crying out as he abused your poor cervix with his sheer size.

  
It wasn't until what felt like ages of pressure building up between you two in the dimly lit room that his head lifted off of your body and he panted near your ear. The endless together of your bodies had brought you both to the edge of climax, and it showed in his demeanor. Troy was dripping with sweat down his muscled and lithe form, and his cock throbbed and twitched inside of you as your thighs closed and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You fell quiet as your orgasm wracked your body, your tight passage clenching erratically around his shaft and liquid spilled out of you as your heels dug into his sides. Troy grunted, gritting his teeth as his tip felt like it would pierce through you at any moment while the pulsing of his shaft gave the unmistakable hint that he was also lost in his sexual peak. He let out a deep breath, seemingly holding it throughout his climax and you followed suit, unknowingly doing the same. You shuddered as he pulled his length from you, and your back arched up as his tip pulled free. Troy moved back and lifted his arms away from you, his robotic hand moving his hair out of his face as he looked down at you, the camera making sure to capture every part of your body. "Damn..." He cursed, seeing you laying before him and looking up as you still recovered, his essence dripping out of you and mixing with your own as it trailed down your skin. Your hand moved to your abdomen, resting on the cooled patch of skin there as your head laid back and you took some time to steady your mind. Your head was still foggy and the occasional twitch of your body let you know your pleasure was still riding high. You barely noticed when Tyreen walked into the room and held her brother's hand, red and blue light filling the room before he let go. 

  
"Get cleaned up, alright? We have a broadcast in an hour." Tyreen reminded him, and then turned and left out the door. Troy gave a short laugh and nodded to his sister before returning his intoxicating focus on you. He walked over and sat you up as you moved your hands to his face and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He more than returned the gesture, his soft hand holding the small of your back as the glow of his siren tattoos could be seen through your closed eyelids. "Keep an eye on your Echo, babe. And I don't just mean for a show notification either." He grinned, his usual cockiness returned as he stood and stretched, rolling his neck as his camera returned to his metal arm. "Don't forget to like, follow, and obey." It was much more sarcastic coming from him, and he knew it. Troy chuckled and grabbed his clothes before stepping out of the doorway and leaving you there. You laid back and thought about how much money you had spent, the things you had done to get here, who you might of affected , and it all felt worth it in the end.


	2. Second Viewing

Considering the largest portion of time in your life in which you hadn't met Troy Calypso in person and the relatively short few hours that you had spent with him, it was quite the surprise when two weeks later you recieved a direct message from Troy himself. In fact, the last two weeks had been a whirlwind of changes for you. Sleeping with one of the most popular celebrites in known existence had made you famous, and plenty of people were trying to get your attention. A level of notoriety that came with Siren tier, you supposed. Regardless, you had agreed to his request of another meet-up between you two. This time, however, it was a private affair. No need to head to a COV center in front of a crowd of followers this time, he had a ship sent discreetly to your home and it was currently on the way to some remote planet you hadn't heard of. Apparently it was populated by pacifist monks devoted to Sirens and their place in the universe. You giggled quietly to yourself as you thought about your meeting with the male Siren, thinking in a weird way that you might be a monk too with the attention you gave him. The shuttle shifted slightly, almost impossible to tell, but you assumed that it was the ship entering the atmosphere of the planet. Soon enough, it touched down on the surface with a gentle shake as you stood up. The pilot stepped out of the front and opened the door to the outside, giving a slight bow as you exited.

  
You looked around at the surrounding landscape, quite impressed by the large sheer cliffs and waterfalls that covered the planet. It was beautiful and serene and it made sense that religious followers would see it as a place of great peace to settle and worship. Despite how pretty the planet was however, it was not the reason you were there. You looked up the stone path you were walking to see a large home at the top of a small crag, one that was very clearly built recently as it definitely didn't match the architecture of the stone and buildings you could faintly see in the distance. Again it seems, Troy had personally designed something and Maliwan had delivered what he asked. They must have a pretty serious deal if they're willing to do all this, you thought to yourself. Speaking of the brother twin, your fame (or infamy if you ask certain people) had brought you some interesting information. You opened your Echo device, looking at the transcribed recording between Troy and Aurelia Hammerlock where they had spent quite the night together. It had surprised you when you first heard it, but what you were more interested in was how....responsive Troy had been to her taking the lead and being forward with him. You had to be honest with yourself, it left you with more ideas than you cared to share with anyone, but now that Troy had contacted you himself, it gave you the perfect opportunity to try out your thoughts. You climbed up the walkway to the lavish house slowly, taking the time to study it closer. As it came into focus, you saw it had three floors and a large balcony on the roof. Underneath the edge of the home, a waterfall poured out and fell into the oceans below thought it seemed that you'd probably be above the water in one or two of the rooms on the bottom floor. You came to the front door, large glass walls giving a wide view of both the inside from where you stood, and the landscape if you were inside. It was then that you saw him, Troy Calypso, shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants as he was busy working on some kind of video editing. You knocked lightly, trying not to be rude and leave fingerprints on the clear glass. He turned to look at you, his face a half-smile, half-grin as he rose and strutted over, opening the door. "Now there's the girl I was looking for, how've you been, number one follower?" He chuckles, walking back inside as you step in. You take of your shoes and leave them by the door as he moves to the sleek and minimalist kitchen. "Want a drink?"

  
It was almost unreal to watch him, this was the most domestic activity you had ever seen from someone you considered so powerful . You took him up on his offer of a drink, taking it when he slides the glass down the counter. A sip or two at a time suited you as you both talked about the time in-between your last meeting. Well, he talked a lot and you mostly listened, but you didn't mind. He told you about the video campaigns he was working on for the stream, the editing he was doing, the donations...maybe he had just enough drinks before you had gotten there that it made him quite talkative. You just watched him, a smile on your face as you let him say what he wanted as you finished your own glass. "Yeah, and that's about it, ha." He tossed his hair with his tattooed hand as he looked at you. He put on his confident airs and moved closer to you, now standing at your side and looking down to meet your eyes with his own grey irises. "I can't lie and say I only brought you here to talk though, hmhm." He leaned down and kissed you softly, a faint gesture that you returned in kind as his soft hand rubbed your cheek and slid along your temple. "How about me and you-" He was cut off by your hand holding the back of his head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss as your lips parted. He made a soft grunting sound as your tongue pushed into his mouth and ran along his own, your fingers gripping his hair. You kept the connection going for a good while before breaking it off, a small strand of saliva between you two as he looked down at you, his eyes slightly glazed over. "I uh, what...what was that all about?" You didn't feel the need to explain as you smirked and pushed him towards the couch where he fell back to sit on the cushions. You must of looked rather devilish, as Troy gazed up at you with almost astonishment. "Hey, you uh, you're acting a bit different from last time, you okay? I mean, you know, it's whatever I just..." He rambled on as you approached, it seemed that with his confidence breached he had a tendency to just kind of continuously speak. You quieted him down by putting your hand against his chest, feeling his quick heartbeat as your other hand slid under his waistband and squeezed his aching arousal. You leaned in and questioned him about it, why was he already throbbing when all you had done was kiss him? He huffed quietly, looking away as you stroked his malehood slowly through his boxers while he failed to answer. You ground your thumb against the clothed tip where a wet spot had formed from his leaking precum, tilting your head as you gave him an innocent look. It was quite the spectacle, seeing such a star, a god even, squirming beneath your touch. You pulled down his pants with his help as he lifted his hips up for it, allowing you to tug his underwear off as well. Now you could look at him in his full glory, naked and stiff under your hungry touch and eye. 

Troy gazed up at you with his grey eyes, his chest rising and falling as his hands supported himself behind him on the couch as you neared closer and kneeled between his legs. You brought your lips close, giving his full sack a gentle kiss and giggling quietly, lifting it with your hand and running your fingers across it. You took one of his balls into your mouth, giving a bit of suction as his legs quaked slightly under your attention. As you let it free, you raised his package once more, letting your tongue out as it dragged up his pierced taint. He shook much more apparently as he let out his breath, unable to stay still as your mouth played with the small bar he had through the skin there. You pulled your head back, gazing down at his head where he had it hung back with pleasure and exasperation. You felt pretty good causing such a reaction that was only proven further by the tip of his cock leaking precum in a mess down his shaft. You slipped your fingers around his member, stroking slowly from base to just under the rim of the head as you looked around the room for something specific. It was a long shot, but he was pretty eccentric so you just might find it. Meanwhile, Troy was raising his hips into your touch, the teasing having raised his sensitivity as he aches across your digits. He let out a soft moan and curse, faintly whispering your name. He slowly lifted his head once your touch had faded as he searched for you, his muddled mind confused.

Your location became quite obvious as you hooked the leash you were searching for onto his own collar. You had found it on one of the mounted animal heads he had on the walls and it fit pretty well on him, you thought to yourself. You gave the line a tug, raising his face closer to you as he looked up. You grinned as you leaned down and gave him a very loving kiss, your free hand rubbing his cheek and all the while he pulled off your pants to your liking. Once you separated you spread your legs, arousal clinging between your thighs, and you realized how much you were enjoying this power. Such a big guy, such a powerful man so obedient beneath you, how could anyone blame you for savoring it all. You stepped over his legs, standing over his waist as you gently shifted your hips to rub his thick tip across your nethers. A quiet sound of pleasure left you when his piercings crossed your full bud, but that was nothing compared to the huffing and grunting leaving the tattooed hunk under your body. His fingers gripped at the couch as they found enough to hold in a fist. You wrapped the leash around your palm a few times, making sure that it was taut as you kept his eyes on your face while you slid down and took his length inside you. Your eyes closed for a moment as you still had to adjust to his size, holding your abdomen as you felt his stiff girth throb inside you, growing slightly larger with the surge of blood before returning to normal before it twitched all over again. Once you had grown accustomed to his cock, you slowly moved up and down to work a few inches in and out of you. It was hard to keep your composure as the position caused his swollen head to rub against your G-spot whenever you pulled more off of him, but it was well worth it. Troy was moaning and panting, unable to look away from you as the leash kept his gaze unbroken from your own. You couldn't lie, you were soaking in the attention and enjoying every second as you were the center of his universe. You put your free hand down on his chest to gain some leverage as you start to ride him with vigor. You push your hips down to thrust most of his sizable shaft into you, letting it fill and stir your folds as you just as quickly pull off and start over. Troy was much noisier than he was the last time you two had sex, his fingers dragging against the couch as he moaned your name with little rest, curses and declarations of his pleasure audible and frequent. 

You were starting to lose your cool, and the most telling factor was the way you were slamming your ass down on his crotch, burying every bit of his massive dick into your wet slit until his aching tip met your cervix. You moaned out, hungry for more as you leaned back and used the leash to steady yourself before bouncing fast and powerful on his malehood. You were taking what you wanted, letting his cock stretch and fill you like you desired as your hips connected with his on every motion. You told him to hold your body and he quickly obliged, his large hands squeezing your sides but not slowing you down in the slightest. It was very intimate and very messy as you two fucked raucously on his couch, disregarding any noise or disruption it might cause. You even ignored the passing time as you rode him in that isolated home with no one watching, the sun beginning to set as you were nearing your fill of pleasure. Your core burned with need and desire as you hilted yourself on his cock, much to his enjoyment as he pitched at his own nearing orgasm. You rolled your hips and ground his excited cockhead against your depths, moving his hand to your clitoris and telling, no, ordering him to bring you the climax you desired. He gripped you tightly, having trouble talking as you worked his sensitive length over inside you and he fervently ran his thumb in firm circles over and around your buzzer, trying his damnedest to please you. Even as you felt his orgasm pulse and let go inside you, he still rubbed your small flower in desperate motions. It didn't take much more as you squeezed around him tightly and your back arched as your climax washed over you, sending pleasure from your mind throughout your entire frame. You absentmindedly chewed your lip, your walls squeezing rhythmically along his shaft while you soaked in your relief. When you finally came to, you looked down at Troy who was now laid out on the couch, spent and tired after how long you two had been at it. He was busy catching his breath, and only moved as you pulled off of his swollen cock. "Gnnh, fuck..." His back raised as his over-stimulated flesh popped out of you and fell onto his lower stomach, making a wet spot where his own cum and your essence had mixed and landed. He stayed there for the moment, he needed the rest as you walked off to find the bathroom and clean up, as well as get a little bit of time to think.

As you washed off your hands and body in the spacious bathroom you found connected to Troy's bedroom, you wondered to yourself how surreal this all seemed. Two weeks prior, you never dreamed you would meet Troy, well, you dreamed it but you never thought it would come true. Now, you were his personal booty call. He had contacted you specifically out of any girl in the universe. As you wiped your thighs, you smiled. You had quite the role now, to pleasure a god, and it was a job you took very seriously. Once you were clean, you walked out of the bathroom and back to the open living room and laid next to Troy, putting a hand on his chest and draping a leg over his own. You moved in close and decided to get some rest as well. After all, as a siren-worshiping monk, you'd need your energy for the days to come. You moved your arm around him as his own slid onto your back and you pressed your cheek against his warm skin. It was comfortable, and very domestic, but it was yours and you were going to enjoy it. You tilted your head up to look at his still face and smiled before closing your eyes. Yeah, you were definitely enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It blows my mind how many people have read this in such a short time. The first story I posted took three months to get what this got in ten days. Thank you so much to everyone who's stopped by, it's so awesome that people actually enjoy what I put out. If you want me to write something specific, please contact me or comment what you think I should write next. Otherwise, be on the lookout for my next piece or chapter, you just might enjoy it too!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story, this was my first time writing a "Reader x (Anyone)" piece and depending on if people like it or not, I might do another or continue this. Maybe the people want Tyreen to join in, or get her whole own piece! I guess we'll find out. Let me know anything I could change or let me know if you liked(or hated) it.


End file.
